Chiquitita
by hereiamdestroya
Summary: Logan doesn't know what to do with his daughter Francesca since her mother left but when his best friends The Diamonds come back to Cali to reboot the Diamond School of Dance, maybe that will help her. Can the two families come together to give the 'little one' what she needs. And when Logan meets a kid's mum at DSD, will the Mitchell's find another family member soon?


**Hi guys. Hope you like this story! Please give me your feedback. Love to hear from you! Cheers ~ hereiamdestroya**

Logan didn't know what to do anymore. Ever since his wife had walked out on him and his seven year old daughter, the little girl had not been the same. It had been five months since the couple had separated but only two months ago had the divorce officially come through and the woman had walked out, giving Logan full custody of their daughter; Francesca. Logan had been making things work. They now lived in the beach house he had inherited from his grandfather, a beautiful seven bedroom house in Malibu. It really was so ostentatious that it almost made Logan sick, despite its grandness, but it was where he had been living since the separation. He'd never been close to his grandfather or his mother's side of the family because money was all that mattered to them, so it was a surprise to find out that the beach house had been left to Logan, the grandson that had moved out when he was eighteen.

Now at twenty nine, he wasn't sure how his life was supposed to have turned out. Maybe he shouldn't have married Ellen, the girl he'd fallen in love with when he was twenty and had a baby with, but he sure as hell wouldn't trade anything for his daughter. But now, he couldn't even make Francesca happy. The little girl with her mother's light brown hair to her waist was unhappy as she sat in one of the living room's big armchairs, reading a book. The house had come with all the furniture from a time gone long by but Logan didn't really care. He was hardly there anymore. Ever since the divorce he had taken on more shifts at work at the clinic where he worked as a doctor. But it wasn't working out so great now that he had Francesca full time and he had to find a way for it all to work soon.

"Frankie, would you like some ice-cream?" Logan asked, looking up from the table where he was reading another text book. The seven year old looked up but said nothing, just shook her head. "What about if we go to the store and get some popcorn and rent a movie, sweetheart?" Logan tried again.

"No, thank you." Francesca said simply. Politeness was something Logan and Ellen had taught her as soon as they could. She was never a rude child, always courteous and it was another reason why Logan was proud of her. But that also meant she was often quiet and only spoke when she felt it necessary. She really did seem older than her years.

Logan went back to his textbook, reading about the nature of limitation in medicine, something he was most interested in. It was a lovely day outside, and you could walk out of the garden and down onto a path to the glorious beach. He really should try and get Francesca to go and play. The girl was very content in her own company, just like Logan had been as a child, but he was worried about her. He needed to find something to take the mind off the fact that her mother and father had stopped loving each other, had stopped talking to each other. He had to give her a safe place.

* * *

At half nine Logan put Francesca to bed and paced down stairs and along the big hallway to the open kitchen to start a bottle of wine. He didn't have work tomorrow and just needed a drink. When the door knocked a little later, it actually startled him out of his now warm stupor. He went along to the foyer and checked on the screen by the door who it was. To his absolute surprise, he saw two men standing on the door step – one man blonde and the other a bit taller, brunette.

He opened the door quickly and was bundled into a group hug by his two best friends. Smiles all around, Logan ushered them in and closed the door.

"You guys have come home?! Why did you not call me?" Logan asked, still grinning. Before him stood Kendall and James, his two oldest and dearest friends who had been married to each other for a decade now. They were both only twenty nine but had two children between them, having used a surrogate mother. They stood now, in front of Logan, holding each other's hands.

"We've only just got back in the country! We wanted it to be a surprise!" James grinned. The Diamonds had spent a year out in Paris, France trying to build up an international sector of their business – Diamond School of Dance. It had been James' dream to start up a dance school for children ever since he had become a professional dancer himself in his early teens and Kendall was now his business partner. They worked exceptionally well, and their children were their unique selling point. Astrid, the eldest child at nine years old was a phenomenal dancer for her age and she adored ballet. The Diamonds couldn't have been more proud of her. They had also encouraged their son to dance, seven year old Silas, who wasn't as enthused as his sister, but none the less, was a fantastic dancer. They weren't supposed to be coming home for another month.

"I'm so happy to see you! Where are the kids?" Logan asked.

"At my mum's, spending some quality time with Grandma. We wanted to come see how you and Frankie are doing." Kendall said, sympathy for his friend showing. They had come back to visit Logan twice during the entire divorce process but it was difficult and Logan was thankful but he knew it was difficult for them being away. It wasn't easy to keep coming back. But now they were here.

"We're…we're doing ok. Thanks. Come in guys, have a seat" Logan ushered them in once again.

"Wow, what a place! The real thing doesn't compare to the pictures you emailed us!" James admired the house as him and Kendall sat down on one of the large sofas.

"The décor's a bit…grim though. No offence Loges, I know it's stereotypical but we gays know what looks good and those curtains are something _else_." All three of them laughed but Logan agreed with them. The place was dated. He was so happy they were home.

"Are you back for a while? Or have you got another flight to catch soon?" Logan asked, leaning forward, his hands clasped together.

"Logan." James smiled kindly. "We're back home for good."

"What? You're serious? You're not going back to France?" Logan prayed they were staying. He really needed them, more than he cared to admit.

"We did what we wanted to do out there, but now it's time to take back the school here in California. We want to make it the best dance school in the country…We're back home for good." Kendall smiled.

"There's just one tiny thing we wanted to ask you…and by the looks of it, you won't mind…" James started a little anxiety on his face. Logan hardly ever saw his confident friend be nervous. "Well, see the thing is, you know how we were having our house in the city refurbished while we were gone – where we've come back a month early, they're not quite ready for us. And, and as you have the space, we were wondering whether you'd mind if we stayed here, with you and Francesca?"

Logan thought for a minute. The house was plenty big enough for all of the Diamonds and he and his daughter and he honestly couldn't imagine anything better than spending time with his best friends. "Just a month?"

"Just one month…" Kendall agreed. "We promise. You'd be doing us the biggest favour."

"I'm surprised you even thought you'd need to ask. You're my best friends. My house is your house. Just please do not let me find your underwear all over the place. I haven't forgotten when we used to stay at each other's houses." He told the lovebirds, who he vividly remembered as being the most untidy teenagers.

Maybe this would be the best thing – he knew he needed his best friends but maybe it would be good for Francesca to spend time with the Diamond kids too. There had to be something to make her happier. Of course, nothing was going to make her stop missing her mother but maybe filling her life with love from her extended family would comfort her. Only time would tell.


End file.
